


Brofist

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Co-workers, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, Past Tense, Pokemon Kink Meme, Shinoh-chihou | Sinnoh, Shitennou | Elite Four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No shenanigans until after breakfast," Bertha muttered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brofist

**Author's Note:**

> [Original prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/canoneverything/1208.html?thread=3768#t3768). My old pokemon RP had the full Sinnoh elite four (I played Bertha) and really loved brofists. The maids comment is a reference to a previous RP thread; tl;dr it was a huge misunderstanding, as almost everything was for those characters lol.

  
"You know what this place needs?" Flint asked, looking around the breakfast table. "More brofisting."  
  
Cynthia nearly spit out her tea. Bertha frowned at her, and then at Flint. "No shenanigans until after breakfast," she muttered. He pretended not to hear.  
  
Aaron, who had only been with the Elite Four for two weeks, looked curious. "What's brofisting?" he asked.  
  
Flint stared at him for a moment, giving him a considering once over. Then he grinned—and cocked back a fist, and suddenly the room erupted into chaos. Aaron yelped and dove under the table as Cynthia lunged out of her chair and dragged the other man back. Bertha was on her feet in the next instant and scurried around the table to shield Aaron.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"  
"What the hell? Get off me!"  
 _"Are you out of your mind?!"_  
"I said _no shenanigans,_ Flint—"  
"First the maids, and now this!"  
"Yo, chill out, I was just going to brofist _ow not the hair!_ "  
"—I don't know what I did but I'm sorry!"  
"Relax, child, no one is going to brofist you."  
"You've got it all wrong! It's—"  
  
 _"SHUT UP!"_  
  
Four heads swiveled to look at a tousled, caffeine-deprived, and _very_ angry Lucian. In the sudden hush, the only sound was the tap of his slippered foot against the linoleum tiles.  
  
"You have one minute," he said quietly, "To leave this room. Before Bronzong ensures that none of you get any sleep. _Ever again._ "  
  
  
Even Cynthia tripped over a chair in her rush to flee.  
  
\--  
  
Flint knocked on Aaron's door later that day. The younger man flinched back when he saw who it was, and Flint raised his hands.  
  
"No, man, it's cool. ... Can I come in?"  
  
Aaron moved out of the way without a word, and Flint rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. "I just came to apologize," he continued as he stepped inside. "Everything got crazy back there, and..." he stopped when he saw the wary looks Aaron kept giving him. "I'm not gonna punch you," he said, annoyed.  
  
Aaron sat down on his bed, clearly relieved. "Oh. That's good."  
  
"I wasn't going to punch you then either." He flopped down next to Aaron, who automatically scooted to make room for his sprawl. "I just wanted to teach you how to brofist." Aaron gave him a suspicious look. "No, man, it's a guy thing. How cool bros like us say hello."  
  
Aaron looked intrigued, and Flint grinned. "Here, hold out your fist. Come on," he said, playfully nudging the younger man when he hesitated.  
  
The younger man eventually raised his fist, and Flint bumped it with his own. "All right, that's how it's done," he said with satisfaction.  
  
Aaron's eyes lit up, and when he looked up from their hands, he grinned back.


End file.
